Episode 7637 (1st July 2011)
Plot Hayley tells Fiz that the police have been round asking questions about her movements on the night of Colin Fishwick's murder. Deflated, Fiz sets off home. Leanne's shocked to suddenly discover that Stella's her real mother. As Leanne emerges from the back room of the Rovers into the bar, all her friends start singing "Happy Birthday" but it's apparent that Leanne's upset and angry. She grabs her bag and storms out. Eva's furious to discover that she's got a sister she never knew she had. She accuses Karl of being in on the secret but he's adamant he knew nothing about it. Stella begs Eva's forgiveness and assures her that she loves her but Eva's bitter and tells Stella that she may have gained a new daughter but she's lost her old one. In the heat of the moment Stella slaps her and immediately regrets it. Sophie and Sian's charity auction at the bistro is a roaring success. Dennis makes a heartfelt speech about what it's like to be homeless. Frank bids for a designer bag for Carla and she's thrilled. James is delighted with the amount of money they've raised and even Sally and Kevin change their minds about Roof & Refuge and tell Sophie that they're proud of her work. The police question Fiz again and suggest she could be charged with murder. Fiz is beside herself and Chesney tries to comfort her. Owen offers to buy No.6 from the present owner and let Anna stay as the tenant. Stella calls to see Leanne and tries to explain why she left her as a baby. Leanne's unyielding and tells her that she wants nothing to do with her. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Carla Connor - Alison King *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach Guest cast *DS Redfern - Paul Warriner *James Cunningham - James Roache Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne's world is turned upside down by Stella's news, while an unforgiving Eva disowns her mother; and Fiz despairs as the police ask more questions about the night of Colin's death. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,590,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2011 episodes